Melody to Tune
by Chiherojeevas
Summary: better then discroption how did miku really become a vocaloid? mikuXkaito mikuXlen Rin X len MikuXmikuo and more may have to change the rating


steaming hot water poured over my hunched body. my short blond hair plastered to my neck. my skin was still sore from almost two weeks ago. i didn't think tatoo's would hurt this long. and before you say it (because it's obvious you will) no. this tatto was not just a sign of rebelion...well lets go over what happened acctually.

_i grabbed my arm feeling a deffinate cold in the air. snow should be here soon. i pulledmy cat eared hat farther over my ears and checked behind my back. oh great this always has to happen to me doesnt it? a large white van was following me. i stopped and so did it. i suddenly found myself running, the van sped up as well. i tripped on some invisible rock and fell. a man in a white coat jumped out of the runnning van and picked me up. another man followed him out, when i was thrown in the back of the van the second man followed me in. "watch it!' he yelled to the first man, obviouslt the brawn mumbled a sorr. The real scientistlooked at me and smiled adjusting his glasses. "sorry 01" i looked at him slightlydazed from a hit on the head. "tisnotmyname" i slurred. "oh sorry..." me moved closer and started to frame my face with his fingers......I bit him. he was able to mumbled yet another 'sorry' my eyes were so concentrated on his shy face that i didnt notice him bring a needle to my arm i felt a little sting where i guess he had put it in. in less than three seconds i was out._

_Dont get me wrong i absolutely love to sleep, i can do it almost anywere.... but test-tubes yeah,not so much. the wires stung my sensitive skin, wait...wires? i raised one hand to my neck and screamed, the only sound was bubbles.i felt the wires on my neck react a pain in my upper arm. i looked down at my arm to see a huge stenciled "01" was that why the scientist had meant...? speaking of that jerk (my word has been scensored) he came up to my test tube and but his hand to it. i started to slam my fists against the glass and i tried to scream again. only more bubles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles. the night was a seiris of fade-ins and black-outs. _

and the weirdist thing was i woke up the next day in my bed as if nothing had happened. now almost fourteen days later i was about to get ready to go to school using the path that _he_ used to kidnap me.

My uniform had been freshly ironed by none other than _me._ "im going!" i yelled behind me as i walked out of the house, and so started my trek to school in the frosty air. tp my relieve i made it to school without being trailed by a big white van, yes alot of realife there. During gym class i was in the middle of changing my shirt when my 'marking' got notivced first. "dude, Harmony if your going to be badass and rebelious do it right!" i imediatly started to blush before i ansered with sarcasm dripped out of my voice "well i don't see you getting a tattoo hmm?" she instantly shut up.

I was glad to drift into a deep sleep after my loads of homework assigned to the teacher who loved me oh _ever so much_. my dreams were haunted by a man with dark blue eyes and longer blue hair, his face was hidded by a mask. i was constantly trying to take in off but he was always out of reach. another complication is i was wearing a long, elegant gown. my hair was done in an elegant up-do and was a ravasging shade of turquoise. eventually i was left with only a rose and he dissapeared. just before i woke two pairs of bright blue eyes seemed to sr=tare at my with child like intreague.

I bolted up in my bed sweat pouring down my face. i loked around to see an observation window... _shit an observation window? where am i?_ a stray lock of turquoise hair was infront of my eye. _tsst that must be why..._ i started to realise then the fact that i have blonde hair not turquoise hit me. i started to jump out of the bed then was caught by more wires i yelped loudly as some of the coards came out and i started to bleed. a lady with dark hair came in and started to baby me imediatly. she inserted the wires wihout having them hurt. after she started to comb through my new hair which was turquoise and past my butt. "you've gone through the transformation but your still weak." i looked up with tears in my eyes but my voice still hard. "were is he" she looked down at me with a smile. "don't worry he's coming to get you in a couple of minutes." she brushed the hair off my face motherly and started off. i decided i liked that woman.

i was soon wheeled out to what seemed like a sound room. i was able to finnally get out of the chair to only have more wires implanted into my neck and the other side to a computer. The man from before walked in and handed me a leek. i was about to ask it what it was for when music started to blast. before i knew it i found the words spilling out of my mouth before i could help it.

_Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
jalakani pohjii kutkutti.  
Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
vaan kyllähän Ieva sen jutkutti,  
sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
äppyt tipput hilijalleen_

Words just kept spilling out as the music went on l=i found myself spinning the leek, eventually i just went along with it. as the song stopped so did i. Two kids not much younger than me...perhaps maybe fourteen at the least. "is she really 01!" one of them, the girl giggled exitedly. "wow....she sure is pretty." the boy murmered before getting hit by his sister whom i was soon glomped by. "your hair is so long! and a pretty colour too!" she gushed. i patted her on the back oddly before she started to pull me from the room. "whats your name?" the boy asked as we reached the door. i looked helplessly at my tormenter. 'Hatsune Miku' he mouthed back and so i turned and answered. "im Hatsune Miku" i smiled warmly. "were Kagamine Len and Rin" he smiled back pulling me along one of them on either side.

as we were on the way back i saw another test tube and stopped. inside was a strikingly familier face his dark black hair a contrast to his pale skin. just as we were about to leave 9when i mean that i meant that the twins aready started to leave) his eyes cracked open.....the shade of dark blue made me recal something unknown and as i started off i could swear i saw him smile

* * *

**see im not dead i just had severe wrighters block :P so heres your long awaited vocaloid fanfic. hope u like it**


End file.
